Heart Like Yours
by pigua89
Summary: Hanna and Caleb are back to Rosewood but this time its very special one.


**Heart like yours**

Hanna and Caleb are back in Rosewood for this summer, Caleb had decided to follow Hanna where she decided to study college.

He wasn't going to risk losing her again, they rented and little apartment close to the college. While Hanna was studying he worked at an IT company after all his sketchy stuff had given him a great basis and he passed the company test. They had the best weekends just cuddling and watching movies most of the times Hanna made the call but she let him watch kung-fu movies. And lots of talks on the kitchen counter. They already looked like a married couple, they were so used to each other that made Caleb decide to propose to her, but he had to make it special its not that he doubted what Hanna would say, but because she meant so much to him that he had to make it special. He decided to propose this summer it fitted perfectly they'll be in Rosewood where they met and also he could properly ask Ashley Marin for her permission.

Hanna asked him if it was ok if they go to Rosewood two summers in a row, they've agreed to switch between Rosewood and California, Hanna already had met Claudia and the little brothers a week before she started college since Rosewood was closer to New York the first vacations took place there, and this year was supposed to be in Cali, but Hanna asked him if they could switch up which him agreed. Those fierce blue eyes looking straight at him could make him do whatever she wants.

This time they decided to take a plane because of Hanna's immense luggage it was too much from Caleb perspective, the arrived quickly to the airport and Ashley was going to pick them up, while they waited in the luggage room he couldn't help but get lost looking at Hanna getting impatient to see their luggage, he came closer to her and hugged her from behind placing his hands on her tiny waist she sniffed and turned her head around to give him a kiss and they deepened in to it, when she let go to catch a breath he continued kissing her jaw line until their eyes met again saying "I love u" without even pronouncing the words. Caleb looked and their bags appeared finally, he pointed out raising and eyebrow saying:

"Han, the bags are here"

She turned around with a smirk on her face and yelled "finally"

He grabbed the luggage and they walked their way out to Ashley whom Hanna have texted earlier telling her the arrival time and the gate where she could pick 'em up. Hanna leaded the way out and as soon as Ashley saw her ran to hug her and Hanna accepted warmly her mother's embrace, meanwhile Caleb dragged the luggage next to the trunk of Ashley's car. When they finished hugging Ashley turned around to greet Caleb.

"Nice to see you Caleb" with a warm smile

"Nice to see you too, Mrs Marin"

"You know you can call me Ashley, Right?"

He nodded smiling playfully "How you been….. Ashley?"

"Fine and now better that my baby girl and you are here"

"Mom!" whined Hanna

"You're my baby girl always" stayed Ashley while she walked through the driver's seat.

Once Caleb arranged all the luggage Hanna give him a kiss on his cheek and said softly to his ear

"I'll make it up to you" she whispered biting her lower lip

"You better" he said to her ear and then planted a kiss on her cheek, they got in the car and drove towards Rosewood listening to Hanna's mix for road trips.

They got home pretty quickly while they unpacked Ashley went to the Rosewood grill for take-out.

He still was only available to sleep on the guest room and since his unpacking was a lot more faster and easier than Hanna once he finished he went upstairs to Hanna's room, he entered the room slowly trying not to make a sound when he has finally in, he saw her dancing with her IPod in her hands and then she noticed him observing her with a stupid sexy smile on his face.

"Caleb!" she shouted ripping the earbuds out of her ears

"What! I'm sorry I interrupted you" smiling

"….but I was promised something" coming closer to her not leaving much space between them and their mouths, she stood there and replied whispering

"Well…. I haven't finished unpacking and my mom will be back soon" looking at him playfully

"You have to give me a peek, cuz I'm not going anywhere without it" he stayed with a grasp in his voice and closing the small gap that keep them from kissing

They started kissing passionately, he grabbed her thigh in the waist as she run her hands through his chest feeling his body she well known to his neck and then pulled his hair and thought to herself all tho a lot of time has passed she still missed his long hair. The kiss got more intense, while they both gasped air Hanna took her jacket of and Caleb run his hand through her ass making her wrap her legs around his waist he lifted her and walked to the bed. With one hand and one eye open he managed to pull away the suitcase Hanna got on her bed and then throw Hanna on the bed and he climbed on to the bed placing himself on the top of her and grabbed her hands they stared at each other for a moment breathing heavily and this time Hanna took the lead and rolled over him managing to put herself on the top of him.

"Wow" he moaned smirking, putting a strand of her hair behind of her ear.

She giggled bending down to kiss him more intensely that before, and kissed him on the jaw line and neck and stopped out of the sudden and stood up quickly before he could stop her for doing it.

"That's all you are going to get for now"

He laid on bed biting his lip then sat staring at Hanna while she started to unpack again, she could feel his eyes following her.

The silence was broke by the sound of the door opening.

They went down stairs to meet Ashley in the kitchen and Hanna started to put the plates on the kitchen counter while Caleb helped Ashley unpack the food. It felt like home again he thought to himself, home was here since he met Hanna and he never had a home before.

They all sat to eat and talked about nothing and everything at the same time, they used to do Facetime or Skype so they keep up so the conversation was not about their lives in the big city the time passed very quickly, the conversation broke with the buzz of Hanna's phone

Spencer texted ;no body's late o I'll send officer Toby ;);

"I have to go the girls are waiting for me" Hanna said while she stood up.

Caleb nodded "I'll take you there"

He turned to face Ashley "I'll drop Hanna and comeback here, do you want me to bring anything"

"No, I'm fine" she placed a hand on Hanna's shoulder have a fun ladies night sweetie

"Thanks Mom"

They drove to toby & spencer's house, Hanna got out the car and blow him a kiss

"I love u, see u tomorrow"

"I love u too, say hi! To the girls"

She nodded and blow him another kiss

She entered the building and he started the engine, he drove to the brew and he grabbed an cup of coffee and some pastries to-go.

* * *

><p>Hanna went to the apartment she was the last one to arrive, the door was open and she could hear the laugh of the girls, she smiled on the thought of how much she missed the girls she entered she entered and all the girls turn around.<p>

"Hi! Girls!" opening her arms

"Now we're complete" Aria said grinning ear to ear coming close to hug her

"Hey Han! I was about to send officer Toby to look for you"

"I've missed you too Spence" they giggled and hugged

And Emily and Hanna simply hugged

"So… what were you talking about"

"Aria was telling us about Ezra family"

"so… how was it, I saw great pictures"

"Good!..." she said doubtedly

"the're all great except for the mother she still gives me the shakes"

"And how is the little Fitz" asked Hanna

"Hanna!" said Spencer and Emily in unison

She raised an eyebrow saying "what?"

"fine" stated Aria given her a death stare

"How's New York and… Caleb" said Emily

"Great! I mean I could not imagine it better" she smiled thinking about the last year

They all draw a smile

"You seem very happy"

"I'm happy…. all tho he has been shady lately, But maybe I'm just imagining it"

"Why would you said that"

"He has been all really quiet and the last weekend we went to the mall and got lost like for a half an hour … in the bathroom"

"Have you talked to him?"

"No! I don't want to sound all possessive, plus he decided to come with me instead of Cali so I just being a little crazy" she said convincing herself

"Ohh right! he told me to say hi! To you guys from him!"

The girl keep talking until their eyelids couldn't keep up and fell asleep

* * *

><p>He drove back to the house slowly and stopped a little in the door before he got in, he was nervous he was about to have a very serious talk with Ashley and being honest to himself she kinda scared him sometimes, he take a deep breath and entered the house to meet Ashley drinking wine at the kitchen counter.<p>

He had texted her before that he wanted to talk to her.

"hi" he said almost in a whisper entering in the kitchen

"hi there"

"I passed trough the brew and bring this you still like 'em right?" handing the bag to Ashley

"Oh! Thank you"

"So what is everything alright, what do you want to talk about?"

He cleared his throat "Ashley"

"yes" she said with concern in her voice

"mmm.. I don't know how you're supposed to say this, but it's very important to me to have your approval" he took the longest breath he had ever taken

He felt the room was lacking of air "Would you give me the permission to marry your Daughter?" his voice trembling a bit at the end

She was moved and relieved at the same time she smiled at him but he couldn't see, he kept his head down looking at his feet and when she was about to say something Caleb started talking again more like rambling.

I know we had a rough start but I promise you I won't let anything happen to her again and I'll be there for her, you're already my family , I know we're still young but I don't know it just feels right.

She came closer to him and stopped him for keep talking.

"Caleb, I don't picture Hanna with anyone else but you, you two belong together and if you want to hear the exact word then, Yes! You have my permission to marry Han you're part of this family a long time ago and this is going to be what makes it on the paper" she said clearly

He couldn't help but smile ear to ear "thank you" he said this time looking at her instead of the kitchen floor.

"So… do you want a glass of wine to celebrate" she said handing him a glass of wine

He accepted and they talked to almost midnight, they went to sleep, Caleb had a very long day ahead although he couldn't really sleep the rest of the night he rehearsed his speech on his mind.

The next morning he wake up really early he was excited and anxious at the same time, he went to the drawer where he was keeping hide the little box with a tiffany ring, it costed him a fortune but it didn't matter, he had seen it and asked the price and then the last weekend before the summer break he finally bought it, since Hanna was with him all he could said to not have her by his side was that he had to go to the bathroom.

When he was about to get ready decide to send Hanna a text.

8:10 a.m ; Good Morning!, how was the sleepover? Love –Caleb;

The he went to get ready

After the shower he went to the kitchen to make breakfast to himself.

When his phone buxxed, he looked at it as quick as possible.

8:50 a.m ; Why are you up so early, it all went well I just got up and saw your message, everything ok?;

He smiled he knew exactly what face she made when he wake her up early

He replied

8:58 am ; Meet me at our spot 11' ;) ;

He was in the spot a half hour earlier just contemplating the park empty and sitting in the swing barley going back and forth.

"Hey" she says as she bends down to kiss him

"Hey" he says as she sit in the swing beside him

She looks at him with query eyes as he looks back at her kind of afraid to look into her eyes because he knows if he does he would forget everything he wants to say.

A couple of seconds pass as he feels it's a lot more time, he clears his throat and stare deep in her blue eyes as he begins to speak.

This year has been the best of my life, I like complicated … I like you… I love you, you're my home, wherever you're with me I'm home if you ask me I never thought that you would mean the whole world to me.

"Caleb" she says while their hand join

"Let me finish" oh god! he thought.

"Han… babe I want to expend the rest of my life with you, I want us to grow old together… I promise you, you'll always have me no matter what, I don't know if you know this but I feel lucky to know that you love me, I don't know how can a heart like yours love a heart like mine, how someone as amazing as you're changed my entire life, I'll fight every fight I can for you & also I'll stand by you supporting you every fight you want to do by yourself…

So if you let me… would you marry me?"

She was in awe, her heart was beating so fast she didn't even felt the tears started falling over her face in the middle of his speech. She jumped of the swing followed by him, she said between bubbling and nodding

"YESS!... yes… yes..yess"

They hugged tightly and kissed her caressing her face wiping away the tears while she did the same.

She put her hand in front of him and he did the honors, she stared at the ring it was just delicate and perfect.

Then she slapped him in the shoulder

"What"

"You had me worried"

"What…. why?"

"Now I know why you have been so weird"

Damn it he thought to himself "you noticed"

" Well I didn't imagined I'll be future miss rivers right now, but you were acting so weird and seem off & I was wondering what was going to that head of yours"

"Well… now you know" he said playing whit her hands and smirking

"Now I know" she said with a wide smile looking at her ring and then at him

"So future Miss. Rivers what do you want to do today"

"Well I have something in mind" grabbing his hand and pulling him to walk aside her and looking at him playfully

"And what is it?"

"Come with me" she said biting her lower lip and giving him a flirtatious look he know so well

He nodded as they walked holding hands, he couldn't help but smile as he could feel the new ring she had in her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: My first haleb story ever, i love these two so much!( I apologize in advance for any mistake english is not my first language) Hope you guys enjoy and tell me what do you think. xoxo


End file.
